


Suck it, abstract expressionism

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Art School, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Mentions of Bullying, he is fine i promise, its in the past, jaehyun is a gentleman, jungwoo's got game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Jungwoo is an art major, currently going through a little bit of a mess in his life, because you know some times college isn't easy or glamurous like the movies. But he makes it through, thanks to a very handsome helping hand.





	Suck it, abstract expressionism

PROMPT 10: ART MAJOR → JAEWOO

 

Everything was under control. Even if he was in second year and by now he should already have a decent routine, or at least a hang of art school, Jungwoo kept lying to himself, whispering like a mantra that everything was okay. Which, again, couldn’t be further from the truth. He had gone to bed very late the past night, finishing his project last minute because he spent more time making the damn planner and schedules, rather than putting his paint clothes and kneeling in front of the canvas.

 

Art was his life, there was no doubt in that. Every since he could remember he had paints by his side, from crayons to useless watercolors, his parents always made sure he didn’t spot the walls, and thankfully were his number one admirers. They didn’t even flinch when Jungwoo told them about going to art school, but rather started asking about the prices and when did he start. They weren’t by all means perfectly okay with it, there was this underlying worry about their son’s future, but again, art had been Jungwoo’s escape throughout high school. If it hadn’t been for those markers, sketch books, clay and threads, he would have dropped out or even worse.

 

There’s so much bullying a kid could take just because he painted his nails and drew beautifully. It stopped, thank goodness, when he took up photography and modeling and suddenly he was a cool kid. Still shy and reserved, past experiences really affecting his relationships for the years to come, but finally, accepted by the age of sixteen.

 

So, if art was like another limb, a sixth sense, something that just was so familiar, so Jungwoo that sometimes you couldn’t think of one without the other; why was it so hard to fall into a decent pattern of working, studying and leisure where all three of them made him happy? He blamed it to procrastination, insecurity and the baseline of his anxiety that was bound to never fade out. And that was okay. He understood that fighting it was a process, and maybe he wouldn’t be one hundred per cent neurotypical in his life, and that was fine. 

 

But that didn’t stop him from carrying his now plastic wrapped, twice his size canvas into the elevator, down the street, onto the subway and up the stairs of the station. By the time he reached the campus he was sweating, heavily panting and damning the day he refused to start working out with Yukhei. The overpowering need to present that damn project took the reigns of his underslept being again, even if lifting the canvas seemed like an Herculean feat, it was merely some stairs, and an entire campus wing he had to walk in less than thrity minutes.

 

He had gone through worse.

 

Suddenly the canvas felt lighter, as he lifted by two of its end, his yes blown wide for a second before peeking through the top of the object, seeing a tall figure standing on the other side, the art piece serving as a tiny wall between them. 

 

“I figured you needed help.” spoke in a low pitch the other, as much as his voice sounded threatening given his tone, it also held some sort of sympathy, charm that Jungwoo could only reply with a small thanks and a bow of his head. 

 

And without much more words exchanged, the couple started walking into the building, earning weird looks every now and then, but it was art school and college, not that people were that interested either way. Jungwoo was leading, softly telling the other to hold the canvas from the same side as him, so they could walk better. And in no time they were going up the stairs, again the blue haired reminding the stranger when the flight of stairs ended, where to turn and what to watch out for.

 

Once in class, Jungwoo waved at his  friend who was looking at him with one raised eyebrow; then he lead the way to the back of the class, where he and the stranger gently dropped the canvas, letting it rest against the wall with a sigh. He finally he could look at his helper, and okay what kind of sorcery. Not only he got helped by a very gentleman like boy, but a very handsome one too. Jungwoo reminded himself to run the lottery later that day, because the boy could only be this lucky every once in ten blue moons.

 

“Again, thank you so much for your help.” he bowed again, aware at the fact that he was talking to a senior.

 

A senior who shook his head and smiled. Oh wow, that had to be sued or something, the law couldn’t permit an already very attractive young man have dimples and a dazzling smile like that. It was just not fair and the justice system was failing Jungwoo. Or maybe just his heart was failing because it skipped a beat, before he was smiling back.

 

“No worries.” replied the other a hand finding Jungwoo’s shoulder for a second. “I remember this project from last year, I think I cried while doing it.” the boy explained looking a bit shy at the confession but his dimples never leaving his cheeks due to his smile. 

 

“Yeah abstract expressionism can go suck a dick.” Jungwoo said under his breath before looking back at the elder with his own surprised unabashedly showing in his face, earning a chuckle from the other that translated in one of his own as well. Maybe Jungwoo was a little smitten, which was stupid because he didn’t even know the other’s name.

 

“I’m Jaehyun, a third year.” as if on cue, the other, Jaehyun, extended his hand for Jungwoo to shake. Which he did, surprised to find it soft and rather warm against the cold december air around them.

 

“Jungwoo.” he replied, suddenly finding that keeping eye contact was an arduous task. “I think I owe you one.” it came out rather shy, when he was aiming for something more confident, but it did the trick, because Jaehyun was stepping closer.

 

“Well you could give me your number and we could settle it with dinner sometime?” okay maybe Jungwoo wasn’t that straight forward, and it was kind of suspicious how Jaehyun just seemed to go for it. Yes, the younger was well aware that Jaehyun was asking him out on a date, and in one hand his entire body felt like heating up; but on the other hand panic was starting to surface as well. Jaehyun was still a stranger.

 

“Maybe let’s go for coffee first, and then we’ll see about dinner.” counter offered Jungwoo as he took his phone out, letting the other tap his number in with rather ease. When the device was back in Jungwoo’s arms, he couldn’t help but smile at the peach emoji next to the elder’s contact name. By the looks of it, making Jungwoo laugh like he did had been the elder’s goal. 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” And now it was the elder offering his phone to the waiting hands of the younger, who mouthed silently his number as he typed, and went for a flower emoji after a small inner battle.

 

“Sakura flower emoji?” asked Jaehyun sweetly, his entire demeanor seemed less intimidating now, Jungwoo’s tension slowly evaporating as he grew more comfortable in front of the elder. “Suits you.” he agreed pocketing his phone.

 

“So, tomorrow before classes?” Jungwoo asked, a spark of confidence igniting his entire being. His eyes looked hopeful, his head tilted just slightly, and a smile that held all his insecurities inside. As the other all but nodded, eyes turning into crescents and finger flying to boop Jungwoo’s nose.

 

“See you tomorrow then.” Jaehyun said as a goodbye, taking two steps backwards, his right hand holding onto his left wrist as he took one last step and spun on his heels, finally taking his leave. Jungwoo waved him one last time, lopsided, foolish grin in his face even after the other had left. 

 

The younger didn’t know he had dropped his gaze until he saw a pair of sneakers stop before him, his best friend and classmate with his arms crossed and stern expression adorning his face. Which broke like a porcelain mask as he started to softly hit Jungwoo in the arm, a big smile finally taking over. “Why didn’t you tell me that you had such game, Kim Jungwoo? Look at you flirting with the seniors.” Jungwoo could tell Hyunggu was almost proud of him.

 

“You are the one to speak, making out with that tall four year in front of the cafeteria, what was his name Shinwon?” Jungwoo stuck his tongue out but took one last arm slap before letting his friend hook an arm around his shoulders and walk to their seats, more and more classmates soon arriving with their equally humongous canvases.

 

Honestly? Fuck Pollock and his abstract expressionism, but at the same time, thank you for making big ass paintings, maybe that’s why the old man had so much game. 

**Author's Note:**

> and day 10 is up!! we've made it further than i was expecting actually. again very unpopular ship which means a very self-indulgent prompt, but i really hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it! 
> 
> as always here's my twitter ( @yhsdior ) and curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/youngghos ! take care


End file.
